Insanities Match
by Edenrising
Summary: KaiTyson shounenai boyboy A story of how Tyson and Kai learn to accept each other, and accept their love for each other. The surprise is here! Some OOC, apologies
1. Chapter one

A/N- YAAAA My favorite couple!  
  
Kai/Tyson-Were your favorite couple?  
  
Briar- Yep! On with the fic!  
  
Insanities match CHAPTER ONE  
  
Tyson snuggled into his pillow and shivered, he had been remembering his dreams more and more lately, and tonight was no exception. His dream was vivid in his mind, there was a young boy of about twelve and a homicidal maniac had captured him. The kidnapper had inserted blades into the boy's skin, so the boy was like a walking knife. His friends came looking for him, the boy hadn't seen himself in a mirror and didn't know about the blades, when his friend found him the young boy ran up and hugged his friend. Chopping him into a million pieces, splattering the boy's friend's blood all over him. He began to cry out of grief and accidentally killed his other friends too, that's were it ended.  
  
Oh god it freaked Tyson out, it REALLY freaked him out. Of course no one could ever know that he was scared, first of all Max, Ray, and Kenny would tease him for life. And Kai, well Kai would be... Kai.  
  
He tried to think of other things like winning the next tournament, but he couldn't get to sleep. He looked around the room, after winning the world championships for the third time in a row, they had all returned home, except for Ray, who was in a hotel just down the road. He looked at the clock it read: 1:32 am. "Ahhh I'm never going to fall asleep!" said Tyson, irritated.  
  
His thoughts strayed to his teammates, Max the one who at the beginning had REALLY pissed him off, with his forever-happy ways. But that had changed to best friends. The bad thing was that now when he and Max entered the stadium people held up signs that said things like: Max and Tyson forever, or Max and Tyson = perfect couple! He hated it, he didn't like Max that way. And never would.  
  
Ray on the other hand, he liked Ray from the start. Not because he was freaking hot, but because he was determined, and was able to accept defeat. Plus he was nice, and a good beyblader. But for some reason, he still hadn't fallen head over heels. He couldn't understand it, Ray was the perfect guy. Tyson definitely was gay; he'd figured that out years ago, when he'd had a crush on Andrew. Of course that didn't last too long.  
  
Then he thought of Kenny, Kenny was okay, maybe a little wimpy and a know it all, but he was a nice. A pretty cool guy, and when it came to other people's clothing, he had really good fashion sense.  
  
And lets not forget our cold hearted, hard as ice team captain: Kai, Kai was the one that drove Tyson crazy, in two ways, in one way he was annoying, cold, mean, conceited, and he just really pissed Tyson off. On the other hand he was so damn hot that sometimes Tyson could hardly control himself. His dreams about him were going further and further, and often he would wake up covered in sweat. Tyson would give anything to be with the cold boy, anything to teach him that warmness is not so terrible. "Oh god I love you Kai," said Tyson aloud, he drove him mad that Kai Hiwatari, and with these thoughts Tyson fell asleep, a dream were he was in pleasure beyond his dreams, " I love you..I do." were his last words, while he fell into a deep slumber. 


	2. Chapter two

A/N- I know that the title is wrong at the moment, but as the story goes on you'll see 'why' it's called that.  
  
Kai-How about you just don't continue, because I don't want to know why it's called that.  
  
Briar-Too bad.  
  
Kai-Damn.  
  
Insanities Match CHAPTER TWO  
  
Kai launched the beyblade into the dish, unaware of his Grandfather who was in the shadows. "Dranzer hurry up, you're getting sloppy!" Kai ordered, the blade sped up, did a few circles around the dish, cut across the center and into Kai's hand. The dish in a matter of seconds fell apart in pieces, then a voice came from behind Kai.  
  
"Notty, notty, Kai. Now you'll have to buy another dish." The voice was graggely and rough, like a red pines bark.  
  
Kai stiffened when he felt arms lock around his waist. "Your suppose to be in jail." He spat, pushing the person away, and turning to face him. His Grandfather had changed over the last few years, but it was him.  
  
"I escaped." Said the snake, the disgusting smell of his breath was putred, like rotting meat. Kai narrowed his eyes, he wouldn't be used again.  
  
"Kai don't be like that." Said his Grandfather.  
  
Kai pushed him away for the third time, he didn't know why he was not calling for help, but somehow he new that no one would come. His Grandfather had him pushed against the wall, 'shit!' thought Kai.  
  
"You know Kai, you really are a good looking boy, beautiful really." He trailed a finger down his grandsons face.  
  
Kai turned away, 'I'll turn him in,' he thought 'this is illegal, what he's doing, they'll lock him up forever.' But then again, there was this feeling as though he knew he could never stop his Grandfather, no matter how hard he tried. He would never stop, never.  
  
He felt his Grandfather grab his face and turn it towards his own crinkled one, then the sickening feeling as his lips were crushed against the intruder's own. His Grandfather's tongue danced inside his mouth, exploring every corner. Kai had had enough, he bit down on his Grandfathers tongue, feeling the blood run in his mouth. His Grandfather pulled away slowly, and smirked at his 'gorgeous' Grandson.  
  
"You leave me alone." Kai stated, his Grandfather looked him up and down, lingering on his crotch, and torso.  
  
"You aren't meant to be alone Kai." His Grandfather escaped through the window. Kai sighed, his torture was not over, three years of freedom, and he had finally come back. The monster was back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Two hours later)  
  
Kai sat on his bed, still shaking from the encounter with his Grandfather. 'Oh god..' He thought, his face in his hands. He'd never been so shaken before, but what really upset him was that someone had just stolen his first kiss. Yes, yes it was wimpy, but it was just one of those..things. He had been saving it for someone special, now it had been stolen away.  
  
Kai would never tell anyone about that, but he held things like that dear, and close to his heart. Which was why he never had fallen in love with just any old person, the problem now was; how was he going to escape his Grandfather? Obviously, the man could enter the house any time he wished, so he couldn't stay here. And he couldn't stay at a hotel; his Grandfather owned all those in the area. Tyson's Grandpa was just weird, not that Tyson wasn't insane himself, and REALLY annoying, so he could not, would not stay 'there'. Max's place was swarmed with fans, media, and customers every day. So he would definitely be found out. Kenny on the other hand, here was an option, he 'could' stay at Kenny's, but the guy was just WEIRD. And that laptop was even more annoying than Tyson.  
  
That left.. Mr. Dickinson. But ehhhhhh what a gross, little, dirty old man. But there were no other choices, unless he wanted to stay with a little weakling of a boy, and a talking laptop, which he definitely did NOT, "So looks like I'm going with the gross, dirty old man." Smirked Kai. And got up to get dressed, for a little early morning walk to the BBA information center. Checking the clock to see that it read: 4:52 am.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Tyson)  
  
'Why the hell am I up so EARLY?' Tyson angrily thought as he looked at the clock -4:31am- "Arrrrrggggg, stupid Kai!!! Getting me into the habit of waking up early! Damn you Kai and your hot little ass!" Tyson said rather loudly.  
  
"Yo little dude," said a voice, Tyson fell off his bed in fright.  
  
"Hey Gramps." Said Tyson looking at the doorway; there was his Grandpa, silhouetted in the light. 'Why the hell is he up so early?' Tyson wondered.  
  
"Well dude, you're probably wonderin (Not a typo) why I'm up so early,"  
  
'No duh' thought Tyson.  
  
"You see, you've probably never noticed that I'm a light sleeper, but when you yelled out about Kai's hot little ass," he paused here to watch Tyson face go red. He ginned, "I was quite disturbed, from my peaceful slumber that is." Tyson glared at him, till his Grandpa started sweating from the tension and left. Tyson then got up and put on his coat and gloves, it was winter after all, and he was going on a walk.  
  
As he was walking out of his room, his Grandpa who was lying in bed said, "Were are ya going ma man?"  
  
"Out." Said Tyson quickly, not wanting to deal with the old man at the moment.  
  
"At 4:52am, I don't think so." His Grandpa was now standing at his bedroom door, leaning on it, like an overprotective mother.  
  
"Oh come on Grandpa, please." He gave his grandpa the famous 'puppy eye' look. His Grandfather sweatdropped, not only did that never work on him, but Tyson really sucked at it. But he decided that it would be okay for Tyson to go out, as long as he took a kendo stick from the family collection.  
  
"Alright, you can go, but take a weapon." Said his Grandfather, Tyson grabbed a kendo stick and left.  
  
His last thoughts were, 'Haha, puppy dog face works every time.'  
  
While his Grandfathers were, 'Chhh, darn puppy dog face, never works.' With that he smiled and went back to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Kai)  
  
Kai pulled his hat over his ears as another cold wind hit him, and he slapped his butt for what had to be the tenth time. "Jeezes, it's cold out here, and damn my butt's cold." His bum was getting quite tingly, not to mention his thighs. He may be tough, but anyone can get cold. "Oh god." he said as another wave of cold hit him, "Maybe I should have worn more clothing." He was feeling dizzy, and the cold was nipping at his cheeks. "It's okay, you're almost there."  
  
He looked up at the lamppost; the street name was 'Sakura Street' "Oh shit I passed it." Kai's voice was weak, and he couldn't make any kind of exclamation. The street he meant to go on was called 'Touya road' (A/N- Sorry I couldn't think of any Japanese words that are good for street names. Sakura/Cherry blossoms, Touya/Peach blossoms. Yes that's Card Captor Sakura) and that was two miles away. "So tired.. But got to keep moving."  
  
Kai was only dressed in a black sweatshirt, and black blue jeans. Damn it's freezing cold. " Oh god.. I can't move, and my legs I can't feel my legs." Kai fell, for the first time in his life Kai 'didn't' succeed, maybe now they'd see that he wasn't so cold. the world around him was. Then he felt something warm, wrap around him, it was so warm. To bad he couldn't feel he could never feel. 


	3. Chapter three

A/N-WOW people like this story!!  
  
(Silence)  
  
Briar- O.O;;;; Well. I'll just do the Disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own em.  
  
Insanities Match  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kai awoke in a large room; it was painted white and had many shelves, which were also white. The floor was carpeted in a nice cream colour, and there was a glass light with some stained glass that were pink roses, sending blotches of pink across the room. Kai looked at himself, he was wearing white pajamas with teddy bears all over them, his eyes lit up at the sight of the bears. When Kai was very little, he had had one Christmas with his parents, before the car crash, were his mother had given him pajamas that looked almost like these. 'Wait a minuet. Were the hell am I?' he thought, he walked toward the door on the side of the room, it was white as well. He opened the door, and walked down the strange hall. I was decorated exactly like the room he had just came from. The walls were white, with a cream colored rug, an assortment of paintings, and pictures of possible relatives.  
  
He kept on walking, making sure he was mentally stable, 'First name Kai, second name Nicholas, last name. arggghhh last name. oh ya, Hiwatari. My name is Kai Nicholas Hiwatari.' (A/N- I just made that second name up) He came to some stairs, and began to walk down still cautious, looking this way and that; ready to defend against any sort of movement. 'Okay, now this is REALLY starting to get weird,' thought Kai, 'And it can't be heaven, because I'll probably go to hell when I die. Plus I don't feel either happy, or angry at the moment, or really peaceful.' Kai was afraid to talk, he felt as though the silence was sacred in a way, plus he wanted to go unnoticed.  
  
He was on the first floor he noticed, as he looked out the window. 'CRASH' Kai spun around to see a half door, which led to be what looked like a kitchen. He edged toward the kitchen, and peered inside, inside was an old lady, who looked to be about 65 years old. She turned, "You know, hiding in shadows doesn't hide your fears." She smiled. Kai instead frowned, he'd been spotted, his heart jumped when he realized she had two eyes that were different colours. She noticed his expression, "Oh don't mind me, my eyes aren't usually this colour, they change throughout the day, sometimes they are the same, and other times they aren't." she smiled and turned back to what she was cooking. She was obviously very beautiful when she was younger, with a classic face and brownish hair, which she probably died. A dinger went off, and the woman grabbed her oven mitts from the counter next to her. She opened the oven and took out a sheet of cookies, chocolate ones, double chocolate with chocolate chips. Kai's eyes bulged; those cookies were his favorite, his mouth all of a sudden felt very wet. 'OHHHHHHHH cookies, cookies, cookies, I love cookies, especially chocolate cookies. Yummy chocolate, chocolate bars, chocolate kisses, and when I inherit the house, I'll make it chocolate too!' Lets say Kai has a little thing for chocolate. and cookies. It ran in the family, the reason Kai was so pale in skin as because his great-grandmother had been Swedish, which was why he loved chocolate so much. and cookies.  
  
"Would you like one?" there it was THE question, the impossible question. 'No Kai you don't need those cookies.' He thought, but Kai's body had a different idea, he reached for the cookies, 'Kai, read your own mind. NO.' His hand was closer, 'Kai!!!! This is lame, but don't take food from strangers!' ironic as it was Kai faltered, 'Good boy now shake your head,' Kai faltered again, 'Ah screw it! Kai take the cookie!' Kai took five cookies and ran under the table, snickering evilly. "Eheheheheh the cookies are MINE, Muhahahahaha." The old woman sweatdropped, but quickly recovered herself, "Think you have enough cookies there?" Kai glared at her, and wiped his mouth of the crumbs that surrounded it. Then he hissed, and before the woman knew it he had run up stairs, glass of milk in one hand, cookies in the other. The woman looked up the stairs, 'That boy, just like his father.' Said the woman and went back to her baking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Tyson)  
  
Tyson locked the door, then began his walk down his street: Takuya road. As he looked at the ground, he saw a thin sheet of ice that was almost invisible. Three months of mountain training had paid off; he was very trained at looking out for things like this now. Last year Kai, being their team captain, arranged a mountain training camp, to teach to be stronger and sharper. That was when his attraction for Kai had begun, Tyson was out for a short rock climb, he had nothing else to do, plus he really liked rock climbing, and he was good at it. His friends had even given hhim a new nickname; monkey. He'd started to climb, and was about half way up when the rock he had his foot on, fell apart. He had climbed this face earlier, and it had been fine. But what he didn't know was that the rock had been iced through, and was very weak. 'I wish I could have kissed Kai, just once.' Were his thoughts as he fell, he was about to hit the ground strong arms saved him from his almost fatal mistake. Kai had caught him a meter before the ground. Tyson immediately started crying, and had buried his head in Kai's shoulder. To his surprise Kai had let him cry, when he stopped crying, he looked up at Kai. "Shhh don't cry anymore, it's alright." Said Kai, Tyson's eyes widened Kai was COMFORTING him. Kai then wiped his cheek, and took him back to the cottage, he'd never even bothered him about it.  
  
Tyson smiled, the ice was a lot like Kai, hard covering, and cold. But if it was warmed up, it was as soft as water. He noticed he was still standing over the ice, he chuckled, "Just like you Kai, I'll always stand by you." Tyson continued walking around the block till he reached his house again. "Maybe I'll just go around one more time." He said, his block felt far too short, anyway what could happen?  
  
"Bad idea," whispered the snake. 


	4. Chapter four

A/N-I likes this story. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer-Look, I don't own them. -_-  
  
Insanities Match  
  
Chapter four  
  
Tyson walked, each footstep sounding unbearably loud in the silence. Tyson breathed, feeling the cold air run down his throat, he loved the feeling of breathing, most took it for granted and never really paid attention to it. He had to now, it was part of his Kendo training, and the deep breathing exercises kept him under control during a Beyblade battle. He breathed again, he frowned, he'd thought he'd smelt something putrid, and rotten. But he shrugged it off, and kept on walking, his thoughts once again drifted to Kai, and once again his heart ached. "Why does life throw so many hard things at me," he said, than he laughed at the silly idiom, "Wait, Kai's the one who usually does that." His heart ached again. "I don't want to hurt anymore." He sighed, as he sit down on the curve. The team was like his family, knowing that one of your family despises you, when you love them hurts. A tear trailed down his cheek, he watched it fall. "Oh god I love you, and you think I'm a nuisance. I love Kai Hiwatari, and all I want is for him to know how I feel. But I'm the family outsider, that's what I'll stay." Another tear rolled down his cheek, followed by sobs.  
  
He gasped as something closed over his mouth, and someone trailed a finger down his inner leg.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai lay up in his room, of course, with his cookies and milk. He was still embarrassed about how he had acted with the cookies, but it was slowly subsiding. He smirked when he thought of his predicament, he had no idea were he was, he was in a strangers house, and she was taking care of him. But somehow he felt strangely safe, 'I guess anywhere is safer than with my Grandpa.' He thought. He had noticed something when he had looked over the room again, on the back wall was a door, almost invisible, the way it was placed and the blended colour made it look exactly like the wall. The door seemed to call to him, Kai, though he hid it, had immense curiosity, and the hidden door intrigued him, made him wonder why it was there.  
  
Kai got up and found the secret latch, a handle that was hidden behind the wall, and opened the door. Kai gasped, it was his favorite dream come true. Then walls were painted blue, and the ceiling was white with a huge light in the middle, Kai turned it on. In the middle of the floor was a HUGE beyblading dish, and small windows which let light stream in. On the blue walls were glass cabinets full to the brim of beyblade equipment. "Wow." He gasped, he could beyblade here forever. Kai may be stiff about the sport, be he actually liked it. Kai walked into the room, blue was his favorite colour, it used to be red but when he joined the Bladebreakers it had changed to blue. He had absolutely no idea why, but something about it felt right, actually this colour of blue was the exact shade of Tyson's hair (Briar snickers evilly). Kai shook his head, and sat down on the edge of the beyblading dish, dangling his feet. Then something hit him, why was this room hidden? It was obviously fixed up and taken care of, so why hide it? 'Oh well, it's mine now.' he thought. He slid to the bottom of the dish, and lay there. His team would love this place, especially Tyson and Kenny. But it was his secret place, it was all his, and it would always be his; he would never have to share. Unless he wanted to, and that was likely to never happen. He sighed and closed his eyes; yep he was definitely going to like this room. And he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Tyson)  
  
"Hel-mnph" cried Tyson as he was carried away. A man, Tyson thought it was a man, had Tyson restrained, with a hand over his mouth. "Hush my little bishounen." Drawled the snake, Tyson's eyes widened, 'No, no way,' he thought, as he felt another finger trail down his inner leg. 'Please, leave me alone. Please!' His mind sobbed, 'Tyson, you wimp,' said a voice in his head, 'Do you really want Kai to know you as the weakling who got raped? Come on, your strong too!' "I'm not a toy!" said Tyson against the hand, then he bit down hard. He heard a yelp, and he was released, Tyson spun and grabbed his kendo stick from it's place on his back, ad held it out in attack mode. Sure enough it was a man.  
  
"Voltaire." Hissed Tyson, the snake looked up and smiled, showing teeth that were very yellow. Tyson bared his teeth, and narrowed his eyes. Kai's Grandpa was supposed to be in jail, "I see you remember me Tyson, I certainly remember you." Voltaire smirked, pure hatred in his eyes, "But of course, how could I forget you?" he was circling Tyson now, glaring. "You're the one who put me in jail, and destroyed my perfect Grandson." He stopped walking, "I can say right now that you intrigue me Tyson, so much confidence," he paused. "and innocence." He added. "And not to mention, absolutely beautiful." Indeed it was true. Tyson, for a male, had a very feminine body. With plenty curves, a thin waist, pretty eyes, shiny hair, tan skin, and a well-muscled torso. Tyson blended perfectly with the moonlight, or any light for that matter. Voltaire gazed at him, "Oh, and stay away from Kai, he'll never love you."  
  
With that he disappeared into the shadows. "I know." Whispered Tyson, his eyes filling up with tears. "I know." A gust of wind blew his hair in his face, as the first tear fell, one of many to come. The streetlight went out, with Tyson standing still in the cold, shoulders shaking with silent sobs, he slowly made his descent back to his house. The forgotten kendo stick lay on the road, it's life was short lived, for a car ran over it and cracked it in half. Much like how Kai broke Tyson's heart, without even using it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kai)  
  
Kai awoke still in the beyblade dish, and looked at the blue room, "I guess it wasn't a dream." His stomach growled, "You must be hungry again." Said a voice, Kai jumped out of the dish and looked at the speaker, it was the old lady. And true to her words, her eyes 'were' the same colour; they were both a deep brown. Now that Kai looked at her closely, her eyes held a heartbroken sadness, and he couldn't even guess her age. She looked old and young at the same time, her manner was that of a wise woman, while her looks made her look very young. Kai raised a suspicious eyebrow, (is there even such a thing?) "Oh Kai, don't give me that. Your father used to do that." She frowned.  
  
"How do you know my name?" asked Kai, "Why Kai, don't you recognize me?" Kai gave her a puzzled look, "No of course you don't," she shook her head, "Actually you are kind of familiar." Said Kai, "Well Kai, this may shock you, but I'm your Grandmother." Kai choked, how could he not recognize her? His Grandfather had pictures of her all over the mansion; she was like his second god, he said she was a model. But he didn't talk about her much; all he knew was that she had run off with another man, leaving her husband. His grandfather still loved her, but obviously she didn't love him, and he had not even looked for her because he wanted her to be happy. She had been the world to him, and was the reason he was so twisted now.  
  
"Kai, are you all right?" she asked worriedly, "You're the reason my Grandfather was so awful! You left him." Kai growled, "No I didn't." she whispered, "What?" asked Kai very surprised, what did she mean she didn't leave him. "You see Kai, after I had your father I used to take walks around the river outside of our house, you know the one were you skated every year?" Kai nodded, he loved skating, and was very good at it. "Well our groundskeeper Mr. Fallow always had a thing for me, one day when I passed his house on my walk he grabbed me, and took me to his shed. Then he raped me. A month later I found out I was pregnant, so I ran away, I couldn't face your Grandfather, so I found this house and lived here. The baby was a stillborn, I fell in love again and married, and had three more children." She closed her eyes at the remembrance, a pained expression on her face.  
  
Kai was shocked, how terrible was that, in her position he would do the same thing. He walked up to her and hugged her, she seemed to relax, "Anyway enough about me, do you like the room, it was Jared's special room. My third son, he loved beyblading, like you. He and his lover were killed in a car crash last year." "I'm sorry," said Kai, the thought of having half siblings was still a little strange, and he felt a little awkward. "And yes, I love this room." Said Kai, "It's the blue colour isn't it?" asked Kai's Grandmother. Kai nodded, he really loved that colour he still had no idea why (Briar snickers evilly again). "Well then it's yours." Smiled his Grandmother, "Kai, why were you outside in the cold anyway?" she asked, Kai explained about his Grandfather. "Anyway I'm glad your okay, and you can stay here. I'm happy you've found a place for yourself, in my little sanctuary, things like that come once in a lifetime, I'll let you enjoy it for the time being." She smiled and left, leaving Kai to revel in the silence, that he loved. Too much was happening at once, he'd found his Grandmother, and a place he could call his own. He was safe, or at least as safe as he could be. 


	5. Chapter five

A/N- Here is the next chapter, it took a long time for me to finish it, but it's done. This one is going to be really good, I promise.  
  
Disclaimer- (puts in sign) All ideas are mine, but sadly Kai and the others aren't. : _ :  
  
Insanities Match  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The room was still, except for the soft breathing of a young boy, steady at it's own pace. The light from the windows made the walls seem alive, almost eerie in the dawn, and the windows were open, letting a small breeze come through. The breeze was warm, but once and awhile it would turn cold. Goosebumps were raised on the boys skin as the cold hit him, making him gasp slightly in his slumber, before his eyes fluttered open.  
  
Kai squinted his eyes as the sunlight glared, conveniently directed right in the beyblade dish, he could already feel his head start to throb. How long had he been asleep? He looked at his watch, 7:00 am. Ahhhh shit he over slept, again. Four nights in a row now, it was all Tyson's fault; 'Sleeping in Day' he had called it. 'Just once,' he himself had said. Was there something wrong with his brain that day or what? Anyway, it had gotten him into the habit of waking up late, or 'sleeping in', and it really pissed him off. Kai stretched and yawned, vaguely he wondered if his team was waking up now, or earlier.  
  
Knowing Ray, he was probably at Max's 'updating his blade'. 'Update' his ass. Since when does updating your blade require staying the night, and forgetting underpants? Kai shivered, how could someone be gay. It wasn't right, it was wrong. VERY WRONG. Kai grimaced; there was an unwanted, very unfortunate image.  
  
Kenny probably didn't sleep at all, jeeze no wonder the kid didn't grow much, the weirdo. He was probably going to have a sleeping disorder, when he was older. Kai made a mental note to make sure that Kenny had a few rest days; he'd been working very hard the last few months. Damn it! He was turning soft! But, he was responsible for the team, and if Kenny got sick for a few weeks, they would fall way behind in their training schedule.  
  
Then of course there was Tyson, well here was a no-brainer, the idiot would probably sleep in till twelve. But he couldn't do anything about it, he had noticed that Tyson was beginning to wake up earlier than usual, but then with Tyson NOTHING was usual.  
  
"Kai!!!! Time to get up!!!" yelled someone, who was it, oh yes his grandmother. He'd found his grandmother, Kai got up and pulled himself out of the dish, accidentally scratching himself near his.eh hem, never mind. Kai hissed, that really, really hurt. He blinked and continued to pull himself out of the dish; once he was out he sat down and cupped his hands over the scratch that was causing bloodstains on his pajamas. His eyes glazed over, the pain. He heard someone come through the door.  
  
"Oh dear, what's wrong sweetheart?" his grandmother knelt beside him, and saw the blood, and the teared cloth. "Oh Kai. I'll get a bandage." She got up and walked out of the room, some rustling noises followed, and then she appeared again. She came over, and helped him remove his pants (Briar drools), and started rapping the bandage around his thigh. When she was done she helped him put his pants back on, and then she helped him get up. "There, all better." She smiled and hugged him. Kai nodded, and looked at her.  
  
"Sweetheart?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. His grandmother laughed and walked with him out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Tyson)  
  
Tyson lay in his bed, he looked at the digital clock 7:00 am. He groaned and shut his eyes, but it was no use. Kai was there, in his mind, always haunting him. "Tyson, time to get up! Your beyblade practice starts in thirty minuets!" Oh yes that was right he did have practice today, well too bad he wasn't going. "And if I'm not correct, Kai will probably be there!" Yelled his grandpa from the kitchen; Tyson sat up, and in less than five seconds became the human blur. He was dressed, had his beyblade, and had eaten breakfast in less than five minuets. And in another thirty seconds he was out the door in his winter cloths, running down the street at top speed. His Grandpa stood at the doorframe, leaning on it, while shaking his head.  
  
"Tyson, you are one love-struck fool." With that he walked back inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Tyson five minuets later)  
  
Tyson ran into the gym, breathing heavily. "That is the last time I run like that." He panted, eyes teary from the cold wind. He sat down and looked at his watch, it said: BLADEBREAKERS DRAGOON. With a small picture of him and Dragoon on it. They were the teams' own brand of watches, there was one for each of the team members, even Kenny. Each had it's own special sound and style; his was blue and white, with wind like wavy bumps on it. Ray's was orange and black, with green tiger scratches. Max's was purple, and green, and had jagged edges. Kai's was red and blue, and had flames surrounding the clock part. And Kenny's was silver and metallic looking; with buttons that lighted up. Maybe it was silly, but Tyson thought they were pretty cool. The time at the moment was 7:15, he was fifteen minuets early.  
  
"Were is everyone, I thought for sure Kai would be here before this." Tyson was puzzled, it was 7:30, why was no one here. And to tell the truth, he really wanted to see Kai. And he had to warn the team about Voltaire, he also had to tell them how he attacked him last night, and that they should watch their backs. He was about to start training by himself when Ray and Max walked in; he turned to them angry, "Where were you? It's 7:40, practice started ten minuets ago." Ray and Max were startled, when did Tyson start liking training?  
  
"Sorry Tyson, we had something to finish." said Ray, looking a little guilty, and flushed. Max looked at Tyson and smiled, giving his traditional thumbs up.  
  
"Max. why are you wearing Ray's watch?" said Tyson, glaring at the two of them. Max and Ray looked at each other and blushed. Tyson sighed, "Never mind I really don't want to know." He walked over to a chair and sat down, head in hands.  
  
"What's wrong Tyson?" asked Max, his friend wasn't very happy, he could tell. He also knew what it was about, he knew Tyson liked Kai, and Kai didn't like him. But he wished Kai would let himself know the real Tyson, the more mature, and serious Tyson. But then again Kai wasn't gay, well as far as he knew anyway.  
  
"Max. Kai's Grandpa. Voltaire has escaped." Max and Ray both gasped, Tyson did a creepy grin. "He attacked me last night, he was going to rape me, but I got away." Tyson looked at the ceiling, it was used and dull, weren't things supposed to look better in the morning? But then again he hardly slept at all last night.  
  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" said Max, looking Tyson in the eye.  
  
"Ya I'm fine." Said Tyson, as he stood up. "Hey, were is Kai?" he asked, it was 7:50, practice started twenty minuets ago. Kai should have been here by now.  
  
"Tyson, the person we should be worrying about right now is you." Said Ray, being serious. What was Tyson's problem? He was almost raped, and he was worried about Kai?  
  
"I said I was fine," said Tyson, calmly. "I'm just worried." He looked at Ray. 'Jeeze just leave me alone' he thought. Ray was such a worrywart sometimes. "What if Voltaire has him? He could be raped himself. And guys, he's not at practice." They looked around the room, Kai was nowhere, he hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine Tyson, Kai can take care of himself." Said Max smiling, "Anyway, since Kai's not here, we can go out and get pizza. No work for us today." Max and Ray walked out the door, and Tyson sat in the gym, thinking. "Hey Tyson, aren't you coming?" said Max poking his head in the door. Tyson shook his head, he was going to train, after all it would make Kai respect him more. And maybe he would be a little closer to his better.  
  
After a while he got up and went to the lockers, the whole gym was reserved for them, so he didn't have to worry about the equipment being sweaty, or occupied. He changed into the clothes he wore for gym. They said, BLADEBREAKERS BBA on them. These clothes they used for physical training, they had different clothes for the actual beyblade training, Tyson then strapped on his kickboxing gloves, and headed for the punching bag.  
  
One kick high, two kicks low, five blocks, and eight punches. There, his warm up was done, he walked over to a CD player and put on the song 'Off The Chain' it was their theme, jazzman always played it when they entered the stadium (It's true; the real beyblade theme for BEYBLADE 2002 is 'Off the Chain'. I have the intro, it's really good.). He began his basic movements moving faster and faster, and finally he moved on to the more advanced moves, breaking a heavy sweat as he did so. "You're getting better. Almost perfect, just remember to bend then extend, otherwise you'll hurt your leg muscles." Said a voice, Tyson froze in mid punch, who was it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Kai)  
  
Kai spooned another bit of porridge into his mouth, and grimaced; it was still too hot. He reached across the table and grabbed the milk, then he poured some into the porridge. He tasted it and smiled, perfect, now all he needed was some brown sugar. "Grandma, do you have any brown sugar?" Kai called into the kitchen, he was sitting at the table, which was in a separate room.  
  
"Yes dear, would you like some?" Kai smiled, he was definitely going to like living here, yes sir.  
  
"Yes please." Replied our oh so pampered Kai. He sat there, he felt as though he forgot something, but he shrugged it off. It couldn't be that important, first he would finish his breakfast, 'then' he would brainstorm. It was too early anyway, damn it he was beginning to act like Tyson, he shivered at the thought. He turned back to the table, his Grandmother had already brought out the brown sugar, he reached over to the plastic tub and began spooning the sweet brown stuff out. Things for once were simple, no proticall, no restrictions on how you eat your food. But most of all, no more five forks, knives, and spoons at every meal.  
  
He finished his breakfast and looked at his watch, 7:50am it said. What was he forgetting? Think Kai, think, what is it? Kai sat there sitting, and staring thoughtfully at the unlit lamp in the corner. His eyes widened for a second before, "OH SHIT, I FORGOT PRACTICE!" he yelled. Then he rushed over to the coat hanger and grabbed his coat, putting it on. Made sure his beyblade was in the pocket, and was opening the door when;  
  
"KAI HIWATARI, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT." Yelled a very red Grandma, of a very unfortunate swearer. "THERE WILL BE NO SWEARING IN THIS HOUSE, GO UPSTAIRES AND WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP. THEN YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE GOING, AND HOW LONG YOU WILL BE GONE!" His grandmother pointed up the stairs, Kai trudged up, head down. Okay, so living here wouldn't be always great, so what?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Max and Ray)  
  
Max sat on Ray's lap, they were in Ray's hotel room after finishing off a large pizza. "Hey Ray, what do you think we should do, about Voltaire and all." Said Max, looking at Ray. Ray frowned, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought, after a while he gave up.  
  
"I don't know Max, we can't call the police. It would attract way too much media, and attention." He looked at Max, being serious, "We have to do this on our own, we can tell Mr. Dickinson, but he would probably want to call the police too." Ray let out a frustrated sigh, "Really Max I don't know, but we should all stick together. And stay in buildings."  
  
"Ummm Ray, we left Tyson alone, in a gym with lots of sharp equipment." Max pointed out.  
  
Ray grinned and let out a nervous chuckle, "Starting tomorrow morning." He said to Max, and held him tight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Kai)  
  
"Where are you going to be again?" asked Kai's worried Grandmother. He could tell she was worried, because she asked the same question three times, and she was all fluttery voiced.  
  
"First Street gym." Said Kai while rolling his eyes, 'I'm sixteen for goodness sake!' he thought, very annoyed.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Till 9:00. am."  
  
"My house's street name."  
  
"Takuya road."  
  
"Number."  
  
"Seventeen, can I go now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
With that Kai left, running down the street, his watch said 8:10am. "Crap, crap, crap, crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap." And so forth, until he reached the gym. He heard, a person hitting a punching bag, good at least someone was training. Probably Ray.  
  
He heard a CD start up, 'Off the chain, crus en thr ou cyan breough, Off the Chain takashi toe ko so', ect. (I'm not sure if this is correct, I'm just going by the sound) he liked this song, it had a good beat to it, and it was tough sounding. A real beyblade song, and it was their intro. The White Tigers had the wimpiest song ever; it was 'Type Wild' if he was going to gag, he would do it in their face (Not dissing White Tigers, they're cool). And the All-Stars got, 'Born to be Wild' it was actually not that bad, it was okay.  
  
He walked over to the lockers, and took out his gym clothes; they were the same as everyone else's, except his said 'CAPTAIN' on the back. He walked toward the sound of the music, strapping on his kickboxing gloves, he turned the last corner and looked up.  
  
And there was Tyson, punching a punching bag, in VERY complex moves. His eyes widened when he saw that Tyson was sweaty, and all his clothes were sticking to him. 'Well I guess he does have muscles.' He thought, looking at Tyson chest. 'Amazing, he's actually training. Doing very well too.' After about a minuet, he decided he would make his presence known. "You're getting better. Almost perfect, just remember to bend then extend, otherwise you'll hurt your leg muscles." He saw Tyson freeze, he hadn't known that he was here, just like he expected. They would have to work on that. Tyson turned, and stared.  
  
"Hey Kai, took your sweet time getting here didn't you?" Tyson grinned nervously, and then he put his hands on his hips in a mocking manner.  
  
"Where are Max, and Ray." Asked Kai, though he already knew the answer. He looked at Tyson while fiddling with his shirt, Kai sighed, Tyson was very touchy on this subject. When they had walked in on Mariah and Lee from the White Tigers, Tyson was the most disturbed. Not that they all weren't disturbed, though, because they were.  
  
He looked at Tyson, he was TRAINING. Tyson never trained, it was down right unnatural, not that he minded though. Currently, Tyson's clothes were sticking in all the right places, he looked at the chest. Well muscled, probably the same colour of his face's skin too. If there was one thing that Kai 'did' like about Tyson, it was his skin colour, he thought it was cool how it was always tanned, even in the winter. Him, he burned. The team had learned that when they went to the beach, on vacation, that's right he did set up vacations. He had turned into what was described as; a ripe tomato. While Tyson got darker, and darker, and darker.  
  
He looked at Tyson's face again, he was speaking. "Well you see. they kinda went out to get pizza. They invited me, but I said no. And also, knowing them, they're probably doing THAT." Tyson looked at Kai eyes sparkling, like he was proud of something.  
  
'Well he should be,' thought Kai, 'he actually didn't think about food. I guess we're all changing, slowly.'  
  
Kai looked at Tyson, "Well keep on training," he turned away to get the dumbbells "But remember to be aware of things around you. When I came in, you should have known I was there, but it's good that you're concentrating." Kai paused, when he saw Tyson's eyes light up.  
  
"Okay Kai." Said Tyson, obviously proud of himself. With that he turned back to the punching bag, and rewound the song. Then it started up again, Kai shook his head, he couldn't believe how good Tyson was at kickboxing. He'd never really paid attention to Tyson when they trained; he hadn't thought it was necessary. He was only beginning to get to know Tyson he realized, but as he thought about it, he really didn't want to know what went on inside that head. But then again. he did.  
  
The song ended, Kai wondered how long Tyson had been training, he looked tiered. "Tyson, when did you start training?" asked Kai, he couldn't help it, he was worried. Tyson was almost collapsing, when he spoke.  
  
"Since 8:00 am." Said Tyson smiling weakly. Kai looked at his watch, it said 8:50am. Tyson had been training for fifty minuets straight, that was way too much for a guy of Tyson's size, kickboxing was tiring. He was surprised he hadn't collapsed yet.  
  
"Here, sit down and I'll get some water. Jesus Tyson." Said Kai as he helped Tyson into a seat, noticing the bags under his eyes. He collapsed in the seat, his head rolling to the side. Mumbling slightly.  
  
Kai went to the vending machine and got a bottle of water, then he walked back to Tyson, who was still mumbling nonsense. Kai unscrewed the cap, and helped Tyson sit up, then he poured some water into Tyson's open mouth, urging him to swallow. Kai felt Tyson's forehead, slight temperature, he was just tiered. He'd better rest though, Kai heard the phone ring, 'Who the hell would phone a gym?' thought Kai, what reason would a person phone for?  
  
Despite how stupid Kai thought it was, he picked up the phone. "Hello? Is Kai there?" Kai hesitated, it was risky, but he thought; What the hell, why not?  
  
"Speaking." He said.  
  
"Thank god you're okay. Do you know what time it is?" Said the voice. Kai looked at his watch,  
  
"9:01?" he questioned, confused.  
  
"That's right 9:01. YOU SAID YOU"D BE HOME AT 9:00!!!!! WHERE WERE YOU! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!!!!" Kai winced; at least he knew who it was. And geeze his Grandma could yell.  
  
"Sorry grandma, but one of my teammates isn't feeling good. So could you pick me up at 10:00? I'm really sorry." He heard a sigh on the other end of the line.  
  
"That's okay, I'm just glad you're okay. I hope your teammate feels better, which one is it?"  
  
"Tyson."  
  
"Okay, bye. I love you."  
  
"O-Okay umm bye?" said the awkward feeling Kai, no one had EVER said 'I love you' to him. He hung up the phone and went back to Tyson, who was finishing off the water. "Feeling better?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yea, I guess I just pushed myself a little too hard." Said Tyson, looking at his crush through the corner of his eye. 'Godly.' He thought.  
  
Kai nodded, "Good," he looked at the training schedule. "We were supposed to go up for physical combat next. You up for it?" he looked at Tyson. Tyson nodded. Kai knew Tyson was not okay, but it was his choice, or more likely his funeral.  
  
They walked over to the ring. It was padded on the floors in two colours, blue, and red. Kai took the red side to start on, while Tyson took the blue. They got ready, in position, then they attacked. Running toward each other like their lives depended on it.  
  
Strike.  
  
"So Tyson, why are you so tiered" panted Kai, sending a roundhouse kick that was blocked by Tyson. "Having some fun with Max and Ray?" He grinned, blocking another jab.  
  
Punch.  
  
"Don't joke Kai." Growled Tyson. "I couldn't sleep, so I went out for a walk." Tyson blocked a punch, and glanced away.  
  
Block.  
  
"You're not telling me everything, are you?" Kai gritted his teeth as a punch found it's way to his stomach, knocking out the wind in him. Tyson's gloved fist almost contacted with Kai's cheek. "Tell me." Hissed Kai, close to Tyson's ear, holding the fist with one hand. "You're good Tyson, but not that good." He laughed, and flipped Tyson on his back, and then he sat on him. Crossing his legs, Kai sat there while Tyson squirmed.  
  
"I would have told you anyways." Said Tyson, actually enjoying the feeling of Kai sitting on him. "But I'll tell you now, you're not going to like it though." Tyson told Kai about his Grandpa, though he left out the intended rape part.  
  
"I know he escaped, he visited me." Kai leaned back a bit, stretching. "Actually, he took something of mine in the process." He grimaced, remembering the kiss his Grandfather gave him. "But you say he confronted you?" Tyson did a half nod, his head could hardly move in this position. "And what did he call you?"  
  
"Beautiful." Said Tyson.  
  
Kai wasn't so sure about that, but he shrugged it off. He wasn't gay, how would he know if Tyson was considered beautiful? "That's a little strange.," said Kai hoarsely, he was thirsty. "Lets go get something to drink, I'm thirsty." He got off Tyson and dusted himself off, and then he walked away toward the vending machines. Tyson followed, change in hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (9:50am)  
  
Kai and Tyson sat in silence. Kai flipping his coin over and over, making silent bets in his mind whether it would be heads or tails. Tyson all the while was thinking about how nice Kai was today, it was like he all of a sudden had a new life or something. Tyson closed his eyes, picturing Kai; he had no trouble making every detail perfect, because Kai was so perfect already. His eyes were perfect, his lips were perfect, his body was perfect. EVERYTHING about him was perfect, he loved him. Tyson knew that he had no chance, but he could still dream, he could make every fantasy his mind possessed come true. But it hurt to know it was only a dream, it hurt so much.  
  
"Hey Tyson, make sure to go to bed on time tonight. Okay? We don't want you to get sick," Kai looked him in the eye, "Because frankly, we wouldn't even have a chance at winning the next tournament without you." Tyson felt his heart lift, that had to be the nicest thing Kai had ever said to him, EVER.  
  
"KAI!! TIME TO GO!!" yelled what had to be an older woman. Tyson gave Kai a peace sign, before he turned back to his water bottle. He heard a car start up and leave, there he went, the boy he couldn't touch without getting hurt in return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Tyson's House)  
  
Tyson flopped down onto his bed, and sighed. That had to be the best morning of his life, Kai and him kickboxing, all sweaty. Then hearing Kai change in the restroom, him helping him after he pushed himself too hard, then Kai sitting on him. A whole morning of a nice Kai, well maybe not exactly 'nice', maybe semi-nice. But it was as nice as Kai got, ANY time of the day. Tyson squealed; he was so happy. 'Woh, calm down Tyson, you sound like a school girl with as crush.' He thought, but he couldn't calm down, he giggled a little while before he fell asleep hugging his pillow.  
  
"Oh man Tyson that's just going a little overboard." Said his Grandpa, after Tyson had gone to sleep. 'But keep on hoping, because I think Kai is just getting to know you. And he likes ya more than you think.' Tyson's Grandpa picked up the dirty clothes on Tyson's bedroom floor, and walked out, closing the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N-Longest chapter ever, hoped you liked it. 


	6. Chapter six

A/N- IMMMMM BAAAAAACK!!!! Sorry about the wait, I just didn't seem to want to write. So instead I started a new obsession on Final Fantasy six, please note the 'six', and then I read some stories. Well now that I 'want' to write, I have one word to say, ENJOY. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own em. You sue me, and I'll sue you.  
  
Insanities match  
  
Chapter six  
  
"KAI!!!! Come on, get up you lazy bum!!! It's ten-thirty!!!!" Yelled Kai's Grandmother from the bottom of the stairs. And then she went back to the task of writing her friend Edward an email.  
  
Upstairs, Kai groggily got out of bed and rubbed his eyes, he looked out the window and saw that a new layer of snow had fallen the previous night. He groaned when he remembered that he had to shovel it off the driveway that day. At times like this, he actually missed having servants. He yawned, and stretched slipping out of his bear pajamas, until only his boxers remained. Then he walked over to the window, and looked out at the white landscape before him. So this was his new life. Well he sure liked it.  
  
He sat down on the windowsill ledge and leaned his head on his hand. Tyson had really surprised him yesterday; the old buffoon wasn't as stupid or useless as he thought. He didn't 'hate' Tyson as it was often said; he just thought he was annoying and dumb. Okay, maybe REALLY annoying and dumb, but you get the point. He let a loud sigh, and sneezed, it was cold near the window he realized. And he was only in his boxers; he vaguely wondered why he didn't notice the cold before when a high-pitched whistle broke through his thoughts.  
  
Below the window a group of boys were looking up at him, doing catcalls and whistles. "Hey there hot stuff!! Come on down and we'll make you hotter!!!" The boy and his friends laughed at the comment, while Kai turned a steady tomato red. Kai shut the curtains and sat on his bed. Was it just him, or was everyone who lived in this town, gay?  
  
He sighed and began getting dressed; he wasn't THAT good looking, was he? The reaction from the boys below shocked and disturbed him, but what REALLY disturbed him was that he wasn't angered by the display of attention, actually it made him feel... well appreciated, he liked that feeling.  
  
After he was done dressing, he combed his hair and brushed his teeth. He was dressed plainly in a light t-shirt, and painter's blue jeans with arm guards on each forearm. He even added a loop earring to his pierced ear. Yes, Kai had a pierced ear; he'd never really used it because it wasn't practical when Beyblading, and his Grandfather never liked it. He admired it for a moment, before running downstairs.  
  
"Hey Grandma, what ya doing?" He asked, and sat down beside her. She turned and looked at him, then turned back to the computer.  
  
"Nice earring," She said offhandedly before answering, "I'm trying to send an email to my friend, but it wont go." She gritted her teeth, and let out a frustrated growl when it didn't send, she HATED these stupid things.  
  
"Here, let me try." Kai reached over to the keyboard and pressed a few keys. They waited about a minuet before it sended, then Kai leaned back and grinned, while his Grandmother laughed at her Grandson's way of making it look so easy.  
  
She patted him on the back and said, "Thank you, now how about I make us some breakfast. What would you like?" she got of her chair and looked at him.  
  
Kai thought for a while before answering, "Scrambled eggs." He grinned, his Grandmother made things look so normal, when really he'd hardly known her for two days. He watched her plump figure walk to the kitchen, before returning to his thoughts.  
  
He'd never really noticed it before, but his teammates were all very dear to him. Ray was the intellectual one, the only person he could talk to, because he was more mature than the others, and he was wise in ways too. Max he didn't really know, but he appreciated the way he wasn't dead serious like him, and the way he always looked for the good in people first, before the bad. Tyson was okay at times, but a little too hyper, but he was also showing signs of being very wise and open when he was older, and he would probably be a magnificent blader eventually too. Kenny was very smart, he gave him that, but other than that, he knew little about him, and that little laptop of his was the most annoying thing he'd ever known.  
  
He shook his head, he was thinking GOOD things about his friends, no scratch that, acquaintances. ~Well they're not really acquaintances, you've known them for years.~ Said Kai's conscience.  
  
ACK!!! Now he had a conscience? What was his new life doing to him?  
  
From the kitchen his Grandma smiled knowingly, her little boy was growing up. To tell the truth, she never really got over her own son's death, Jared and her had been very close. And Kai was the spitting image of him; Kai also had this little charm about him that she adored. Then she chuckled and went back to the eggs cooking on the stove.  
  
Kai felt something watching him, and spun just in time to see a fluffy tail move past the window. Kai arched an eyebrow, and grinned, he'd found something to occupy him today. And he couldn't wait to get started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Tyson)  
  
Tyson got up looked at the clock and groaned, it was late. 9:05 it read, he had Kendo practice in twenty-five minuets. He laughed lightly when he realized that this was WAY earlier than he usually got up, or at least according to his friends. Sometimes he woke up late just to spite Kai, and to see his friend's face get that cute narrowed expression was worth it. Actually when he wasn't training he got up very early compared to when he was training.  
  
He got up and put on his kendo robes (A/N- What are they called?), then he walked over to his dresser mirror and brushed his hair, and then he brushed his teeth and washed his face. After, he ran downstairs to be greeted by his cheery Grandpa.  
  
"Mornin little dude! What can I getch ya?" Tyson's Grandpa produced a wide grin, which was way too energetic for the morning.  
  
Tyson edged away, before doing a salute with his hand and then walking past his Grandpa (Managing to keep his distance) and said, "No thanks Gramps, I'm not hungry." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
His Grandpa's jaw dropped, before he smirked and put his hands on his hips, with a knowing look. "This doesn't have anything with You-Know-Who, does it?"  
  
Then Tyson turned a little red. "Shhhhhhh!!! Not so loud!" he harshly whispered. He waved his hands in a 'quiet' motion.  
  
Tyson's Grandpa all of a sudden became very serious, "Tyson you are not starving yourself to impress one person!" Tyson opened his mouth to protest, he really was NOT hungry, but his Grandpa wouldn't hear of it, "TYSON, EAT NOW!!!"  
  
Tyson groaned, he HATED mornings.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
And he really WASN'T hungry!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Kai)  
  
Kai ducked behind a snow bank, and grinned. His prey was in sight. He'd been following a little stray puppy, whose tail was the one he'd seen from the window. He heard a little high-pitched bark, or yelp, which he swore was a challenge to try and catch the cute thing.  
  
'So, the little rascal knows that I'm following him.' He thought, well then he'd just have to catch him then, wouldn't he? And he ran off, cheeks pink in the cold and wind rushing past him as he gave chase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Five or ten minuets later)  
  
Kai lay on the ground, out of breath, throat hoarse. While a chitt-su puppy, with short brown and white hair, licked his face. The good natured dog had him chase his cute little body around the block four times before Kai finally caught up with him. And even then he wasn't able to catch him.  
  
"You gave me quite a run there," he told the hyper little dog, who, in turn, licked his neck. Kai laughed, it tickled slightly. He picked up the puppy and cradled him, smiling like an idiot. He'd always wanted a pet, a dog preferably. He found them more attentive to their owners than cats, or other animals. His Grandfather never liked pets, and they weren't allowed them at the abbey. He remembered when he asked for a pet on his sixth birthday. He'd been answered by a hard slap, and a beating from Boris.  
  
He walked up to his new homes door; it was a large two story house with a fairly big yard. It was wooden with a rock chimney, and to Kai it looked like a big cottage that should be out in the middle of nowhere.  
  
He cradled the puppy and opened the door, ready to argue with all he had to keep his new friend. When two large hands grabbed the bundle of fur from him.  
  
"OHHHHHH, he's so sweet!!" Kai's Grandmother huggled the puppy while it licked her chin. "You're a cute little thing aren't you? Aren't you?" the puppy barked in response to the praise. Her tone suddenly changed when she said, "Smart too. Now you come with me, we're going to clean you up, and feed you." She said to the puppy, while walking toward the living room, leaving a shocked Kai at the doorstep.  
  
"Okaaay, right then." He rolled his eyes and followed, sticking his hands in one of his many pockets. Hearing many yelps and laughs from the living room, he followed with more enthusiasm than before, he couldn't wait to clean up his new puppy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Tyson- Kendo practice)  
  
Tyson closed his eyes and imagined his opponent, letting all his strength flow through his body as he struck; creating soft whistles as the air around it moved, sliding across the kendo stick's smooth surface. He listened to all sounds that winter had to offer, until even the slightest movement caught his attention, he even felt his Grandpa's everlasting gaze on him, as the old man studied his Grandson.  
  
Tyson was coming along well. He thought, though secretly he knew he alone wasn't the only one to be congratulated. It was Tyson's will to impress those he loved that had made him so in tune with his duty. He loved his Grandson with all his heart, and supported all he did. Even when they discovered he liked boys and not girls.  
  
Tyson finished his training and opened his eyes, he squinted as the light hit his unadjusted pupils. He stretched and turned to his Grandpa, who was standing at the windowsill his hands behind his head.  
  
"Hey Gramps, can I go out and play now?" Tyson asked.  
  
Tyson's Grandpa smiled when his Grandson used the word 'play' and nodded. Watching him run out of the room, a trail of clothes in his wake. Tyson's Grandpa sighed and picked up all his Grandson's Kendo clothes, yelling after him to pick them up next time. But he was too late, Tyson was already out the door, playing in the snow. He shook his head slightly and prepared for his next class of Kendo students.  
  
Outside, Tyson dove into the snow. It rarely snowed in Japan, so he enjoyed it when it came. He lay down and looked at the gray sky, feeling the cold breeze blow across his face, a few snowflakes fell from above, landing on his face. He smiled and opened his mouth, letting a few snowflakes fall into his mouth. Life was good, even without being rich or having a sweetheart to warm up to on cold nights.  
  
He was so comfortable, he could fall asleep, but he was wise enough not to. In fear of being covered with snow and suffocating to death, he got up and checked his remarkably. 'cool' watch. He had about two hours until he would head to his beyblade practice. He needed something to occupy him, he saw a tree, 'That could be fun.' He thought.  
  
He walked over to the fairly large cherry tree, and began piling snow around the base, he was making a snow fort. Now he only wished that a certain slate haired boy could help him make it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Not 'as' long, but pretty long, compared to the last chapter. 


	7. Chapter seven

A/N- I'm sorry I've been lazy, so this chapter will be very good, promise!  
  
Insanities Match  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The sun gleamed for a second before it was hidden behind the gray clouds again, "It seems too bright for such a gloomy day." The boy said, as the first of many snowflakes fell to hit his nose.  
  
He sighed and stretched, it was almost time for his beyblade practice, and being captain of his team he had to go. Then again, he really did enjoy beyblading and being captain. He smiled, and walked into the house opening the door.  
  
He yelled out a loud, "Tasha!" and soon a little ball of fur came, running as fast as it possibly could; actually it was more like waddling, toward him. The dog sat down in front of him, his tongue wagging, and his head slightly tilted to the side. Tasha, the dog he had found earlier this morning, had quickly adapted to it's new home and learned it's name in the last hour. Kai smiled, picked up the small puppy, and savored the softness of its fur against his cheek. He didn't know how long this hiding and running from his grandfather would work, but for now it was fine with him.  
  
And for a while joyful laughter was heard from outside the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Tyson)  
  
Tyson zipped up his coat, and placed his beyblade in his pocket, he zipped that up too and made his way to the door.  
  
"YO! Tyson ma man!" said his Grandpa, scaring the life out of him. Tyson clutched his heart area panting, and grumbling under his breath. "Where' ya goin' little dude?" His Grandfather eyed him suspiciously; he'd been doing that since he caught Tyson sleep talking about Kai.  
  
It was almost as if he thought that he was already sleeping with his crush, just neglecting to tell his 'dear old Grandpa'. His Grandfather took virginity VERY seriously, heck; he was 'still' waiting for his first kiss. He was fourteen god-dammit. Max and Ray were already screwing like bunnies any chance they could!  
  
Speaking of which he'd have to thank them for getting together, it'd forced Kai to get to know him a bit better...  
  
By now Tyson's Grandpa was getting annoyed with Tyson who was seemingly ignoring him, and was ready to burst. When something ran passed him, yelling a very familiar,  
  
"WAHHHH I'M LAAATE!!!!!"  
  
And a door slamming shut. His Grandfather let out a little chuckle...  
  
He should have known it was bey-practice day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Outside with Tyson)  
  
Tyson walked out side and looked at the tree, where the half-finished snow fort stood. He sighed, and silently wished that Kai were here to help him finish it. Then he snorted, 'Who am I kidding,' he thought, 'Even if Kai 'was' here, he'd just stand there and not do anything except tell me everything I'm doing wrong.'  
  
He continued walking breathing in the cool air, he loved winter. Smirking, he realized how ironic that sounded; he was the happiness of the team, excluding Max. Yet he loved the winter, and the cold. Tyson broke into a grin, that sounded exactly like a description of Kai.  
  
Of course, he knew that Kai wasn't always cold, or critical. He had proved that to him yesterday, he still felt the tingle in his stomach when he thought of the complement that Kai gave him.  
  
=*=Flashback=*=  
  
"Because frankly, we wouldn't even have a chance at winning the next tournament without you."  
  
=*=Flashback End=*=  
  
He felt the same pull at his heart, and the overwhelming pain in his chest again. He squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the burning to pass, when it did he took a deep breath and began walking again, letting the cool air calm him. He hoped his little crush- okay big crush, would eventually pass, he didn't how long he could last going on like this. He knew Kai didn't like guys, that was obvious. He'd seen all Kai's notty 'magazines'; of course Kai didn't know that he went through his stuff when they had shared a room at the mountain resort.  
  
He remembered the first time Kai haunted his dreams, right down to the first word he'd spoken to him, and he realized that he had, for quite a while now unknowingly loved Kai. He scratched the back of his head and brushed his bangs back, then he smiled, he sounded like a sappy romance novel. He'd kill himself before he'd become like 'that'.  
  
He felt a slight wind at his back, and a sense of forbidding came over him, he gasped a bit when he felt a sharp blade at his throat.  
  
"Hello again my little bishounen." Said the voice that smelled like rotten meat.  
  
Tyson let out a shaky breath, 'Not again,' he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Kai)  
  
The bird flew, wings flapping, wind singing, and air running across its wings. A high-pitched cry escaped its mouth, as it observed the scene below him. It seemed strange and unreal that everyone in the park had a partner, but this young, slate-haired, handsome boy. Who was currently walking down a path toward the local gym.  
  
He moved his gaze to a young couple on a bench, a man and a woman. Where was this boy's woman? Where was his female?  
  
He scanned the park for an answer, and found one. The bird let out a small cry of understanding, and thought to himself, 'Be different young one, not many are, and it's often hard to figure it out.' With a cry the bird turned sharply to the east, and was soon joined by another.  
  
"Hello dear did you miss me?" said the female. Looking quizzically at her mate.  
  
"Not as much this time, love." With one last look at the lonely boy, the two birds joyfully glided out of sight.  
  
Below Kai stopped and looked up, two birds flew toward the east. He watched them for a moment, before hurrying on; he was late, very late. Well at least compared to when he usually showed up. He coughed and pulled his coat around him, he'd caught a little cold when he was outside this morning, and it hadn't disappeared entirely yet.  
  
He placed his hands behind his head, and yawned. He was tiered, that wasn't good, it would affect his blading skills. As he passed another happy couple a bench he glanced at them, and quickly turned away. It was bad enough that they were kissing, but did it have to be two girls? He shuddered, it was so gross, it was so wrong, it was... so... intriguing?  
  
Kai gasped at the thought, he was NOT gay. No he wasn't, no, no, no!  
  
He never ever would be gay, and that was final.  
  
As he turned the corner he heard a cry that was very familiar.  
  
'Oh my god.' He thought, before running off toward the sound, heart pounding like a thunderclap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Tyson)  
  
Tyson clenched his teeth as the blade pressed a little into his throat. He heard a throaty laugh behind him, then felt cold lips pressed against his neck. Tyson jumped, and let out a little whimper. Despite how utterly disgusted, revolted, and scared he was, it felt nice. Really nice.  
  
Voltaire, began rubbing up and down Tyson's thigh, then moved to his pant line, placing his fingers under it. Tyson screamed, but his mouth was covered by a crinkly hand. He narrowed his eyes, and kicked behind him. He was happy to here a yelp of pain, but surprised to feel the blades on his throat dig in deeper.  
  
"I warned you to stay away from my grandson Tyson. Obviously you didn't listen last time, he'll never love you, so stay away from him and I 'might' let you live." He chuckled, and then added, "Though possibly without you still being a virgin." He kissed Tyson's neck again, letting his hands roam under his shirt.  
  
Tyson yelled a quiet "Help!" hoping that someone would hear him. And to his luck someone did, Kai.  
  
"Tyson?" came the quiet call. Kai looked around the corner and gasped. "Oh shit, Voltaire let him go!" Voltaire laughed, and let go, removing the blade from Tyson's throat as he fell, nicking it.  
  
"Anything you say Kai, anything you say." And then he ran into the park's bush, leaving two very disturbed boys on the path. Tyson was aware of stinging on his throat, but right now he really didn't care. Kai was wearing casual clothes... besides looking great in them, it was a shock. He looked 'normal', Tyson couldn't help but grin.  
  
Fortunately Kai didn't notice, instead he said, "Glad you're all right, but we're late, lets go." And grabbed Tyson's arm, pulling him roughly down the path. "Did he hurt you?" He asked quickly.  
  
'YES!!!' screamed Tyson's head, but instead he said, "No, Kai. But he nicked my throat, and it's bleeding a little." Kai tuned to him, and inspected Tyson's throat, lifting his chin. Tyson let out a hiss, when the cut stretched open.  
  
Kai grimaced at the shallow, long gash on Tyson's throat. "We'd better clean that up, when we get to the gym. Don't want it to get infected." He grabbed Tyson's arm again, releasing his chin. Tyson winced with pain when the cut closed again. If he'd known Kai would do that, he would have not told him that his throat was cut.  
  
As he was roughly dragged along, Tyson couldn't help but think, 'Grrrrrr, you are evil Kai!... In more ways than one.' 


	8. Chapter eight

A/N- Family matters... sheesh. Anyway sorry for the delay, I've been extremely lazy lately, for a full explanation I can email you. All right this chapter may not be so good, I have to get back into writing fanfiction again, anyway enjoy!!!!!!  
  
Insanities Match  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Through the trees a glimmer of light could be seen, illuminating the two boys every once and a while. Kai was in front watching the bushes, just incase they were attacked, while behind him was Tyson; who was admiring the different plants and animals he could spot on the side of the trail... Though it really to advert his attention from Kai's hot little ass.  
  
"Hey Kai, are we almost there yet? I've never been to this gym before, so I have absolutely no idea where it is." Croaked Tyson, never tearing his eyes from the 'plants' he'd been looking at.  
  
Kai turned and looked at him, nodding his head he replied, "Almost there, just a little further." Turning back around he began to ignore Tyson again.  
  
Tyson stuck out his tongue, 'What a grouch.' He decided, and simply listened to the crunching his feet made against the ground. He breathed deeply, the day had cleared up he noticed, the sky was now blue. Quite a stark contrast to the everlasting gray earlier, he smiled happily lifting his head up to the endless blue. Then his happy thoughts were rudely interrupted by immense pain in his neck, hissing angrily he remembered far too late that his neck was cut. 'owwwwww' he thought.  
  
Kai turned upon hearing the hiss, he looked at Tyson, who was currently wincing in pain, and sighed in annoyance and worry, "Be careful Tyson, we don't want you getting hurt." He saw Tyson make a sarcastic smirk at him, and he turned around with an amused smile. He didn't know why but somehow the reaction made him want to laugh. "Anyway, we're almost there. Just don't look up." He sniggered, and continued to watch the many trees around him.  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes, and waited till the pain dulled down in his throat before speaking; "How much longer?" he asked, earning an irritated groan from his companion.  
  
"Just over this hill." And he disappeared over the small hill.  
  
Tyson sighed and followed, 'Why do I like this guy?' he wondered, and found the answer quite easily, 'Well that's an easy question, he's REALLY hot. And um.. Well his torso, it was just so.. Well you know!' not that Tyson was only physically attracted to him, it was that Kai had a certain charm that just makes you drool. Come on, NO ONE absolutely hates Kai, he was too charming.. In a jerky sort of mean way.  
  
Anyway, for the sake of a different topic (not that we want one): They were at the gym.  
  
Tyson's jaw dropped, as did Kai's, it was HUGE. (A/N-Have you ever seen Shrek? Well if you have; remember lord Farquaad's castle? It's 'tiny' compared to this gym. O.O) After a few seconds of gawking, they regained their composure and walked through the automatic doors. Inside the facilities were almost overwhelming, there even was a swimming pool.  
  
"Wow..." said Tyson. Walking over to the marble steps that led up, he wondered why the hell a 'gym' would have an upstairs.  
  
"No shit." Said Kai bluntly, earning a glare from Tyson. Then, reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his training schedule. Kickboxing, good, now at least he had a good opponent. He thought glancing at Tyson, looking up the stairs. Nice hair he noted, he wondered if he could get his to shine like that?(Briar cackles evilly)  
  
A loud, "Kenny!!" interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to see the 'still' short Kenny. Even after the many years they'd been a team, Kenny was still short, he'd grown about four inches but then stopped, making him an even 5' feet. Okay so he 'had' grown quite a bit, but he was still short compared to the rest of the team. Kai was still the tallest, followed by Ray who was still growing, Max was almost as tall as Ray and was also still growing, and then there was Tyson, who was about 5'7 and it looked like he was going to stay that way.  
  
Tyson actually sometimes mistaken for a girl... he remembered the time they were staying at a tropical resort in the Caribbean, when a guy at their hotel came up to Tyson when they were checking in, and said to him, "Hey missy, let me buy you a drink. Then maybe afterwards I can show you around." He said simply, though squeezed Tyson's ass on the 'show you around' part.  
  
Tyson then gave an innocent smile, and turned to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, and said to him in a faked girl voice, "Oh I'd love too," he grinned making the man swoon, "But you see..." he whispered in his ear, "I'm a guy." He patted the man's shoulder and followed the rest of the team out the door, leaving the guy to gawk after him. Outside Kai distinctly remembered Tyson saying;  
  
"Aw man that's the third time this week." And everyone but himself laughing their guts out.  
  
Kai sighed and realized that almost every gay and non-gay guy in the city probably desired Tyson, not to mention the girls. No wonder his own sick- minded Grandpa wanted him, and tried to rape him every chance he got. Kai wasn't stupid, he 'knew' what his Grandpa was trying to make Tyson do in the forest. He'd have to keep a close eye on his blue haired teammate, until this was all over. He shuddered when he remembered that his Grandpa wanted 'him' as well. He then shrugged off his worries and went to meet Kenny along with Tyson by the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Back to Kenny and Tyson)  
  
"Hey Chief!!!" said Tyson, patting the shorter boy on the back. Causing Kenny to stumble forwards a bit from the blow.  
  
"Nice to see you too Tyson." He said coughing slightly; turning to face the taller boy he had to blush slightly. Tyson 'was' a sight to enjoy. When the blush died down, he asked, "So how's Dragoon doing?" he hadn't been able to work on the blade in a while. Actually there really was no point in doing so anyway, because it was almost virtually perfect in every way.  
  
"Great Ken', but the more important thing is how you're feeling." Tyson put on a serious face, and wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. A week ago, Kenny's girlfriend Danielle had been hospitalized after falling down the subway steps outside her house. She'd broken her collarbone, and leg from the fall, and was immediately was rushed to the hospital. She was in a temporary paralyses and there had been no changes in the last few weeks.  
  
Kenny sniveled a bit, before plastering a half-hearted smile on his face, a little shakily he answered, "I'm.... doing a lot better Tyson, and she'll survive. I'll still love her even if she can't move." Both smiling slightly, there was a long silence between them. Just before Tyson could hardly stand it, Kenny, noticing Tyson was fidgeting, broke it. Whispering softly into Tyson's ear he said, "So how are the Kai'scapaides going?" he said, a smirk lighting up his small face. He laughed as a pink rose in Tyson's cheeks, "I guess they're going better than usual, then?" he sniggered. Tyson tactfully adverted his eyes, and began another topic,  
  
"So has Dizzy been feeling better lately?" he inquired. She had recently been transferred from her former computer position into her old beyblade.  
  
Kenny smiled, noticing the change of topic, "Ya she's enjoying it, I do miss talking to her. But the silence is sort of nice, she can't nag me anymore. And Mr. Dickinson said he was going to employ me as soon as a position is open, even though I basically have been working for him since we won the first tournament. So things are going quite well" Kenny grinned, "So do you like the gym?"  
  
Nodding Tyson opened his mouth to answer, forgetting that his neck was cut he collapsed to the ground in pain, "Owww." he moaned as he sat on the ground holding his neck.  
  
"Tyson!" both Kenny and Kai, who had been walking towards the two, shouted.  
  
"Aw shit! I forgot about the cut!" said Kai. Kenny gave him a strange look as he kneeled by Tyson. Kai Returned the look, "Yes I swear, okay?" Kenny nodded, and turned his attention back to Tyson.  
  
"Lets take him up to the medical room, and we'll fix him up... What happened to him, Kai?" Asked Kenny, he looked at Kai accusingly. If he'd hurt Tyson, he'd kill him... Unless he died first.  
  
Kai catching the glare out of the corner of his eye, "Hey 'I' didn't do anything, Voltaire attacked him in the forest and nicked his throat. Nothing too serious." But Kai and Kenny knew that the real story was a lot worse than that. They hoisted Tyson up from the floor, who's neck was bleeding a bit, he'd passed out from pain and currently weighed 'all' of his 96.5 pounds, and more so. "Wow he's heavier then I thought," grunted Kai. Him and Kenny made their way to the stairs, and up to the third floor.  
  
On the way, Kai asked a question which was nagging on his mind, not that he really wanted to know the answer;  
  
"Where are Ray and Max?" He saw Kenny get a tiered look on his face, and knew that he shouldn't have asked the question.  
  
"They're... ahem... uh, swimming?"  
  
"They're not swimming, are they." Stated Kai, exasperated.  
  
"Uh.. No."  
  
"That's what I thought, where are they really?"  
  
".. In the... Jacuzzi." Kai raised his eyebrows, that was a new environment for them to.. express themselves.  
  
"Well, in half an hour tell them that practice is starting," Kai took Tyson into the medical room, and placed him on the doctors' table carefully. "I'll take care of Tyson, and you start setting the equipment up." He ordered, and began searching for some wrap able bandages.  
  
Kenny chuckled inwardly, and with a last look at the not so unconscious Tyson, he winked and left. He had already set up the equipment two hours ago. (Briar cackles)  
  
Kai was frustrated; this damn medical room had no bandages! "Oh come on, there has to be at LEAST a band aid." He exasperated. Kai searched frantically through the many cupboards, and resulted in finding absolutely nothing he needed. Running his fingers through his hair and glanced at Tyson, did his eyelid just flutter? No way, Tyson wasn't smart enough to pull off a stunt like that. He would never fake unconscious, he was too stupid.  
  
But Kai didn't know how wrong he was;  
  
Tyson lay listening to the soft sounds of rustling that Kai made as he moved through the assortment of cupboards. Smiling slightly he, tossed his head a made a slight moan. He heard Kai stop, and felt eyes on him. When Kai turned away, he grinned and relaxed. Tyson had been awake the moment Kai had picked him off the ground, sure, the pain had been intense but he wouldn't 'faint' from it. Now only if Kai would look behind him and spot the bandages on the table, he could 'awaken' from his eternal slumber.  
  
Annoyed now Kai searched the cupboards one more time before finally looking around, and there on the table were the bandages in clear view. Kai rolled his eyes, 'Why is it always that what you are looking for is usually right under your nose?' Kai wondered. He then took a piece of bandage and some medical tape, then put oszonal (A disinfectant) on the cut. After this task was complete, he place the bondage on Tyson's neck with the tape, then pinched him hard on the arm. Tyson who had enjoyed the almost gentle touch around his neck, sat up in pain and let out a small cry of pain.  
  
"Ow Kai, that hurts!" He said while checking over his injured arm.  
  
"Serves you right for not fighting back when a man tries to rape you." Kai stated, leaving Tyson in an open-mouthed shock.  
  
"Kai! Be quiet! People might hear you!" Tyson cautioned warily, almost scared.  
  
"God Tyson it's not hard for me to figure out, I'm not dull in the head, unlike you." Kai turned to the shorter boy, and crossed his arms. He smirked when Tyson gave an angry growl and his hands turned into fists.  
  
"It's none of your business Kai, and can't you leave insults out of this? We're not fifteen anymore!" Tyson said. He clenched his fists, and barred his teeth. This was HIS business, it was supposed to be a secret and something he could handle on his own... something that would impress Kai.  
  
"I know were not fifteen Tyson, but Voltaire trying to rape you is serious! And it IS my business, were not friends Tyson but I 'do' care. Even if it's on a small level." Kai kept his face still throughout the whole speech, his voice never changed once. If anything in that small verse could hurt, the 'were not friends Tyson' hurt the most. Tyson was now downright angry.  
  
"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE YOU KNOW THAT?" Tyson shouted, his voice ringing in the small room. "We've been a team for years, and we're not even friends? Go to hell." Tyson turned, away from Kai. Walking towards the door, Kai said one thing that stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, we 'are' friends okay? And I do worry okay? Virginity should be treasured, so be careful, alright? We can't afford not to have you at the next tournament, you're a valuable asset to the team."  
  
Tyson sighed, okay so Kai needed a lot of work with his apologizing skills, but hey it was a start. "Alright Kai, I'll be careful. And by the way you need to work on your apologizing skills."  
  
"It's to be expected." Kai said, which made Tyson laugh. Kai smiled, he should say more funny things. It made him feel good to make people laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Sometime Later)  
  
The beyblades moved across the dish swiftly, passing each other before coming back to collide in the middle. When they crashed Max couldn't help but winch, it was a sound he'd never get used to. A moment later the slightly smaller and whiter beyblade flew out of the dish into pieces at the owner's feet. Then there was a yell;  
  
"Aw come ON Ray, you can blade better than that and you know it." Said the ever-overconfident Tyson. Ray looked down to see the darker and larger beyblade, which was still spinning fast, move up and out to his owners' hand. He hardly remembered what happened during the battle, he hadn't stood a chance. Tyson MAY be the most annoying person imaginable, but he WAS good, one of the best beybladers around.  
  
"Sorry Tyson, I guess me n' Drigger are on a bad day. Sorry!" He yelled back across the massive dish.  
  
"Don't say sorry to me! Kai's the one you should worry about!" The other boy across from him pointed to near where Ray stood. Ray slowly turned, shivering from fright.  
  
"Ray." Kai stated.  
  
".. Kai?" Ray stutterd.  
  
Kai glared at the golden eyed boy who had finally cut his hair, well it had only been a trim to cut off all its split ends, but it was a haircut. "Now Ray, I'm not going to yell, but.... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"  
  
Ray stared at his enraged captain, forcing his voice to work this is what he said, "..I... Lost."  
  
"No Ray, you lost 'badly'. And that's a stretch towards the good words, how am I supposed to know if you'll give a performance like that in the arena?"  
  
"I won't Kai, I promise."  
  
"A promise doesn't do the work does it? You're staying later than the rest of us to finish practicing, and by the next time I see you, you're going to be a lot better than this."  
  
"But Kai... I have to do something this afternoon."  
  
"I know, you're taking Max out to a fancy lunch."  
  
Ray walked over to his captain, "That's not the only thing I'm going to do, I'm going to shshshhsshs" he whispered. Max, Tyson, and Kenny watched the two boys, Kai's face softened a bit. And when Ray was done Kai stood back from him and crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine I'm allowing this exception for only once, but you'll be here at 8:00 am tomorrow and practice your heart out till 1:30 pm." Kai left the stunned Ray and walked through the gym doors to the main hall. Once the slate haired boy was gone, Ray let out a whoop of joyful laughter and did about six cart wheels before following his captain out the door.  
  
The two boys stood there in a stunned silence, the forgotten Kenny who was sitting in the corner taking notes on his non-voice computer. Kenny for the second time that day broke the silence;  
  
"Well, lets get on with the practice schedule guys, kickboxing next." He said. The three of them then traveled through the door to the front hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (In the Kickboxing room)  
  
Kenny walked to the middle of the room, "Okay, today we are having a tournament. It will test your strength, durability, and over all skill. Remember not everybody has the exact same style as the last person, so watch them! Everyone is placed with a partner that rivals their own strength; Ray with Kai, and Max with Tyson."  
  
"What about you chief?" said Max, a laugh followed.  
  
"I'm not a physical part of this team Max, you know that."  
  
"Jeeze Chief I'm only joking." The straw haired bay grinned.  
  
Kenny sighed heavily, "Any words to say Kai?" he turned towards the captain.  
  
"Ya, Ray watch that your kicks actually go where you want them to, Max, please remember to shower afterward." He then turned to Tyson, "And Tyson, for once actually try." He then took his place on the mat.  
  
Max gulped, one look at Tyson told him that his best friend was going to try. He was dead meat, Tyson was GOOD, really good. And he... he was dead. Max took his fighting position, and only two seconds after the rhythm song started, Tyson kicked him in the face and everything became very painful.  
  
"Oh my gosh Max are you okay?" Tyson said worried.  
  
Max sat up, looked at Tyson and laughed. His bloody nose bleeding heavily, "Ya I'm fine Tyson, but don't worry about it. You can't 'always' be easy on me, I have to deal with pain sometime." He grinned lightly, "..Now please help Kenny get me to the medical room." And the taller boy fainted.  
  
"Kenny! Injury!" Tyson called, Kenny ran over picked up Max and ran to the medical room. Tyson watched the two go, and when he turned around Kai was opposite to him on the mat, Tyson raised his eyebrow in question.  
  
"... Ray went to take care of Max." Kai stated.  
  
Tyson nodded and took his fighting stance, his heart was racing, he felt like he was riding a bucking horse. And when Kai uttered the word to begin, everything became a little slower, as they began to fight. Kai leaned in to punch him in the gut, but Tyson blocked and swept Kai's feet out from under him. As Kai fell, the ice boy caught himself in a bridge and flipped back on to his feet. Smirking he tried to high kick Tyson in the face, Tyson ducked to dodge the attack, but Kai returned the favor when he swept the boys smaller legs out from under him.  
  
As Tyson fell he prepared to turn and roll away on the ground, but Kai had stuck his knee out. So just as Tyson turned, he fell unto Kai's outstretched knee. When his tummy collided with Kai's knee, he gasped with pain and rolled to the ground holding his stomach.  
  
Kai, scared (Yes Kai can get scared), knelt over the gasping Tyson rubbing his back. Tyson turned to the taller boy and gasped out, "Holy shit Kai, that really hurt." Tyson, smirked. And quickly but effectively punched Kai in the face. Kai fell to the ground from the impact, and smirked as well.  
  
"Should have seen that coming." He said while nursing his nose.  
  
"Yep, should have." Said Tyson with only a hint of pain, "That DID hurt you know."  
  
"I know. You're a good actor but you're not 'that' good." Tyson smiled, Kai had no idea how good he was (not 'that' kind of good, hentai!). "Oh and Tyson, what time is it?"  
  
Tyson turned his head and looked at the clock on the wall, "It is 1:45 pm Kai."  
  
"Oh shit!! I'm late!!!!!!!!!!" And Kai ran out of the building, still holding his bleeding nose.  
  
Tyson was silent for a long while after, and all he could come up with was;  
  
"Hey, that's my line." Afterwards he laughed so happily, his stomach hurt even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Tyson's house)  
  
Tyson idly played with the food on his plate, humming softly. His Grandpa had long since gone to bed, and it was around 10:30pm, finally Tyson placed his plate in the dishwasher, and turned the machine on. He lay down on the bed then groaned, got back up, grabbed the ice pack from the freezer and went back to bed. Once inside the room he took off his shirt and placed the ice pack on the huge bruise located on his stomach.  
  
Grinning he said, "Ouch Kai." And he meant it in more than one way. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ that turned out better than I thought it would, I'll try to write quicker but it's hard, any author will understand that. 


	9. Chapter nine

A/N- Hey guys, sorry about the (yawn) late update. I'm really (yawn), tiered, as you can see. The reason being;  
I have a new English teacher and she gives TONES of homework. I have (yawn) a musical piece to compose on the piano, with lyrics, about discrimination in Canada, and I have barely even started! And she's already giving us the assignments for the next project! And before that we had to write a full-length book within a month.... Mine was 57 computer pages (aka- 114 pages), this was the reason I did not update, but that's over now! Although, I've still got this new project..... So updates will be few and spread apart, expect them around weekends, and on holidays. Anywayz (yawn) I'd better stop rambling and start writing, ne?  
  
OH YA!!!! I would like to ask all reviewers to give me tips on my writing, and tell me what you think on my writing skills. Okay? Here we go! (Beware all are terribly OOC)  
  
Dis- Don't own bey-b.  
  
".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." ".:*:." (Isn't this the coolest pattern???!!!)  
  
Insanities match  
  
Chapter nine  
  
He sat in the darkness of the alleyway off of Main Street, his breathing loud in the cool morning. It had snowed again last night; 8 inches of fluffy, sticky, whiteness covered the ground. Chilling the air and causing the moisture in one's breath to freeze in his mustache. The man smelled like garbage, and hadn't washed in a week. His hair long and scraggly, and his teeth rotting from misuse. He was the type of homeless man that you generally don't trust, and never will.  
  
He was what you would call..... Dangerous? Hostile maybe. But he was definitely insane; more so than you'd think. Chuckling softly, he tilted his head back towards the sky. His long beard held pieces of unidentifiable objects, which were slowly rotting.  
  
He sat for a moment, insane eyes glittering softly with madness, his mouth, if you could call it a mouth after it's disgusting misuse, was stuck in a sort of half-grin, that never left his face. And still grinning he forced himself up, legs cracking and stiff from sitting still so long. His tattered dull-looking clothes breaking free of the ice that had crusted around it overnight. And slowly, he trudged out of the alleyway, one foot dragging behind him. The man's name, was slowly slipping from his own mind as the madness of his want claimed him. But for now, at least, he remembered his name. His name was;  
  
Voltaire  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kai)  
  
Kai opened his eyes slowly, wincing as the light coming through the window hit his eyes. Lying there, in bed, for a moment he let himself come back to reality. His dreams, as usual, were full of nightmares. All he could remember was an endless void, and merciless laughter, ringing in his ears. Then, a shimmer of blue, and someone screaming in pain. This was the worst part, as his heart broke every time he heard the screams. It shattered his soul, the very depths of his being.  
  
Wiping the wet streaks of tears from his cheek, Kai reluctantly left his warm haven of nightmares, and got dressed. Grabbing a pair of dark blue jeans and a loose, black, t-shirt with the words -Beyblading World- on it, he then chose a silver stub for his earring and walked, barefoot, downstairs. Walking down the stairs he breathed in the smell of fried eggs and bacon, with, was that orange juice? Oh, and ch-chocolate!!!!!!!! Kai's mind began to rush; he grinned madly, and ran into the kitchen. His Grandma was bent over the stove flipping the sizzling eggs and bacon.  
  
Turning, his grandmother turned to him and smiled, "Smelled the cookies I see?" waiting to watch the surprise float over her grandson's face, she continued, "Well, I'm afraid that's for later, but how about some eggs and bacon in the meantime?"  
  
Kai frowned momentarily, then regained his stoic composure and sat at the kitchen table. Crossing his arms and legs, he glared at the kitchen table, fighting to stay awake. Now that the momentary chocolate rush had passed, he remembered that he was tired and needed sleep.  
  
"Need.... Sleep...." He groaned, finally giving up and allowing his head to smack painfully on the table.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, but today- you are shoveling the driveway. Then afterwards you and I are having a late lunch with some friends of mine, to visit and re-acquire some objects I let him borrow. I've arranged a kind of 'playdate' with his Grandson, and you, so after you finish the driveway head over there; he should be outside by that time."  
  
Kai's head snapped up, 'playdate'? He raised an eyebrow; he hadn't had a 'playdate' since he was three- before his parents died. He was sixteen now, he didn't need 'playdates'. Kai looked up, ready to protest, when he saw his Grandmother humming and smiling at the stove flipping over the eggs she was making for him. The gray haired boy paused, and turned away from the sweet lady. The Bladebreakers' team captain smiled softly, this woman had done so much for him, and he was going to complain about one miniscule playdate? How selfish would that be?  
  
Looking out the window, he watched the two birds which resided in the tree outside. They were huddling closely together for warmth, occasionally nuzzling their partner in affection. Kai felt a surge of happiness, and longing as he watched them. It was beautiful, really, how they could find comfort in such a frozen landscape and only need each other out of all things in this world.  
  
It must be nice to feel so..... Wanted. No, wrong word, maybe loved? Well, whatever it was, it was definitely a combination of the two, and something more.  
  
Kai's soft smile widened, it was a wonder of nature, that two could become a whole despite of everything. Vaguely, he wondered if he would find such a person. If he ever did, he was never letting go, and keeping them all to himself.  
  
Shaking his head, his smile disappeared as the two birds flew away. He had no time at the moment for things like romance; he had a team to run, Voltaire to lock up 'again', and his teammate Tyson to protect. It wasn't as if he didn't want a lover, he just wouldn't have the time for them if he had one. Plus, at the moment, he didn't really have any prospects anyway. (Briar fights urge to whack him on the head)  
  
"Here you go sweetie, breakfast is served." Kai was startled out of his thoughts by his Grandmother's voice, and turned to look at her.  
  
"Thanks, Grandma." He smiled up at her.  
  
"Your welcome." She kissed him briefly on the cheek, and the woman walked away, obviously to get dressed, as she was still in her nightgown.  
  
Kai, wiping his cheek, turned to his plate of eggs, toast, orange juice, and bacon. It was all perfect, he reached out to grab the orange juice and take a sip, when he noticed something brown beside his plate. Kai picked up the object and stared at it; it was a cookie. One of the ones that his Grandmother had been baking before, and told him that they were for later. Kai sadly looked at the cookie, and then smiled.  
  
His Grandmother, the sweetest, most beautiful, generous, kind woman in the whole world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Tyson)  
  
Tyson tensed his muscles as he once again pushed himself tirelessly off the floor, only to lower himself again. Breathing evenly, he finished his 800 pushups, and stood. Tyson gingerly unwrapped the bandage from his neck, looking in a mirror that was on the wall for training. Investigating his neck, he saw that his cut was healing up nicely, but any wrong move and it would open again- hence why he wasn't practicing kickboxing, but instead he was doing pushups, small, weak, pushups.  
  
He was such a loser, so weak; he couldn't even protect himself against a man in his late sixties. Tyson shivered involuntarily, and terror welled up within him, as the door to the training room was opened, and a soft breeze tickled his skin. Slowly turning to see the intruder, he found no one there.  
  
Sighing slightly, Tyson remembered that the door had been broken during on of his beyblade practices, and that it still needed fixing. Closing the door, he laid back against it, allowing the rough wooden surface to cool his heated skin. All of a sudden, Tyson's knees began to shake uncontrollably, and he slid down the door- his back still to the wall. Tyson bit back the urge to cry, he was so frightened, and helpless. He was never very strong, he knew, but..... How come when Voltaire tried to harm him he couldn't fight back, however much he wanted to?  
  
It was all so confusing, and he didn't have the energy to think about it..... He hadn't been sleeping too well lately, too many nightmares. Tyson slowly picked himself off the floor, and made his way to the kitchen to make himself a snack. Walking through the hallway, Tyson looked at the many pictures on the wall, including the one of his team – they were all smiling, except for one..... Kai. Kai almost never smiled, almost never talked, and was almost always cold. Tyson remembered the first day he had met him, outlined by a sunset, on top of a hill. He had looked..... Complete then, because he had been surrounded by warmth. As they say, opposites attract, cause and effect, to and fro, Kai was cold, the sunset was warm –Tyson was warm, and he needed Kai to be complete.  
  
Finally after an agonizingly long walk (at least it was to Tyson) through the hallway, Tyson made it to the kitchen. Seeing some dirty cups on the dinner table, he quickly cleared them away and threw them in the sink harshly. Looking at the clock above the stove, the blue-haired beyblader watched the hands tick by for a good thirty minuets before setting a pot of water on the stove, and cutting up some vegetables as he waited for it to boil. He was making soup, a pastime he had taken up during a training weekend in Canada, New Brunswick to be exact. The team had been staying with an elderly couple, and the old woman had been horrified to learn that none of the boys could cook a morsel. Out of pure luck; her husband had needed some helping hands at their store unloading some new imports from China, but he only needed four.  
  
Thus, Tyson, being the food-lover that he is, was forced by his teammates to stay with the old Lady and take a cooking lesson. Max had, at the time, told him that 'You're such a food-lover already; why not learn how to cook your OWN food for once, Tyson? Then we won't have to keep ordering in, it gets expensive y'know?'.  
  
Pfft, anyways, it turned out that the blue-haired world champion actually had a knack for cooking, and had become the resident cook of the Blade Breakers. Noticing a note on the table from his Grandfather, Tyson picked it up and read the messy writing:  
  
'Ty-Man,  
  
Tyson, I want you to greet our neighbors when they arrive for a visit later on today, around 2:00. I might not be back from grocery shopping by that time, so set out some snacks for them just in case. And make that special stir-fry you do, the lady is single, and hot! I want to impress her. Right ma man?  
  
Grampa'  
  
Tyson sweatdropped at the fact that his Grandpa thought that Mrs. Januya was hot, she was like, what? Eighty? Not to say she didn't look good for her age, she did, but – ew, no.  
  
Seeing the water begin to boil, Tyson threw his vegetables into the water, and stirred them absently. Checking the clock, he saw that it was 12:00; he had enough time to cook the soup and stir-fry, and to make nice snacks with appetizers. Sighing softly, Tyson turned down the heat, and let the vegetables simmer as he brought out some chicken from the fridge. Might as well start cutting the ingredients now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kai)  
  
Kai pulled off his sweat soaked mitt, and let the cool air slowly freeze his hand- it was comforting, in a way. Kai let the hand drop and surveying the now no longer snow-covered driveway; he supposed that he was done, and therefore could head inside. Walking into his Grandma's garage, he placed the shovel in its place, and made his way to the doorway, eagerly awaiting a warm, un-cold, cozy, and chocolate-chip cookie, filled house. In short, he couldn't wait to get inside.  
  
He took a moment to push the button controlling the garage door when he felt his foot hit something; he bent down to see what it was. The object was case, he realized, a guitar case. Beside it, was and old amp, and some how-to-play-electric-guitar books. Kai unhitched the case to reveal an ebony guitar, with the word HELL written in white on one side, and red flames licking around the lettering. Kai let a smile dawn on his face and moved a stray strand of hair out of his eyes; he'd always wanted to play the guitar, it sort of outlined his personality and he seemed to have a weakness for heavy metal and rock punk music. Kai ran his fingers over the wood object, savoring the smooth feel on his fingertips, he suddenly felt a little less empty and his smile widened.  
  
*Click*  
  
He was startled out of his trance when the door to the garage opened to reveal his Grandmother and Tasha ran out to greet him, yapping loudly. Kai greeted the puppy warmly and picked her up in his arms, looking up to his Grandma, he smiled.  
  
"Hey Grandma." He greeted.  
  
"Hello Kai, watch'a doing?" she walked down the two steps to wear he sat. Her smile faltered when she saw the guitar, "Oh, I see you've found Jared's guitar."  
  
"Who's?"  
  
"My son, the one who died in the car crash, remember?"  
  
"Oh ya, I remember." Kai said, closing the case. He turned to see his Grandmother kneel beside him, and gaze at the guitar case in remembrance.  
  
She suddenly turned to Kai and opened her mouth to speak, before having to close it and start again, "Kai..... Would you like to have this guitar?" Kai nodded, and his Grandmother looked back at the instrument. "This guitar..... Jared would only play it when he was sad, angry, or happy. But he would mostly play it for his lover, Nanashi...... And I hope-" she said while standing, "That one day-"she looked him in the eye, "You will play it for your lover."  
  
Kai's heart skipped a beat, and he quickly turned his eyes to the ground. A lover? He had no time for a lover. And he had a reputation to keep. But still..... He shook the thought away, his Grandmother was talking;  
  
"-Time to get ready to go to our lunch date, meet you outside in five-dress nicely." And with that his Grandmother left him to his thoughts.  
  
Kai opened the guitar case once more to stare at the ebony wood, before closing it, until he felt the need to open it and play.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Tyson)  
  
Tyson smiled and surveyed his work. The table was full of appetizers and sweets, the soup was simmering on the stove, and the stir-fry was being kept warm on a hot plate. He collapsed into a chair conveniently placed behind him, and looked at the ceiling. Cracks, many, many cracks. One, two, three, four, five..... Lost count. One, two.....  
  
"Boring." Tyson stated, jumping out of the chair.  
  
Deciding that he had rested enough, he put on his jacket and made his way outside. Once out in the fresh air, Tyson breathed a long, deep, breath turning his face up towards the sky, and letting the sun's rays warm his face. His thoughts, once again drifted to his team, and their success in the Beyblading Association world tournaments.  
  
They had been competing for almost six years now, and all five of them together had a market worth of over $50 000 000.00 dollars, and were making about $5 000 000.00 each a year. They were all very rich kids for their ages, and could easily retire, but all of them had realized that none of them wanted to quit just yet, and they still loved the game dearly. 'We all fit so well, and we care deeply about each other.' He suddenly thought of a certain blue and gray haired teammate, then, smirking he added 'And some of us more than others.'  
  
Shaking his head from his thoughts, he walked towards the half-built fort he'd started a few days ago..... It was covered in snow. Climbing into the fort, he began to pack away the new-fallen snow, and add some to the new walls, his only company the sakura tree that stretched above him, not saying a word. Much like the cold boy he loved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kai)  
  
"Grandma, do I have to go?" Kai asked, for the thousandth time.  
  
His Grandmother, patient as ever, sighed, "Yes Kai, you do." She then turned away and went out the front door, leaving no room for an argument. She was well-rehearsed at the mother routine; make your point, then get out of there as quickly as possible before they make up a comeback.  
  
Kai looked down guiltily, he was spoiled. Well, who could blame him, he might have been a tool most of his life- but his Grandfather still had given him everything he wanted. He shuddered at the thought of his Grandfather, and his recent..... Escapades. Bringing the subject of the attempted rapes into his head, Kai found himself wondering if Tyson was doing okay, or if he had been attacked, successfully, and was lying in a ditch somewhere bruised and broken beyond repair. A pang hit his heart at the image, and he decided that, even if he was insufferably annoying, he DID care about the blue haired champion, and the last thing he wanted was the feminine-looking, (he admitted) pretty, beyblader hurt. After all, he was his best friend, sort of. He WAS closest to Tyson out of all the other members, and he had to admit the boy had talen-  
  
"KAI!!! HURRY UP!!!" Kai jumped at the sound of his Grandmother's voice, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Sighing softly, he berated himself for becoming lost in his thoughts. And followed his Grandmother outside, seeing her standing in the doorway, glaring at him made Kai shiver..... He had a feeling he knew where he'd inherited the glaring genes.  
  
She softened her face and motioned to the house behind the tall wooden walls, "We're going to have lunch there first, alright Kai? Then you are going to go hang out with his Grandson for awhile." She looked him in the eye, "You WILL be polite to this boy Kai, I believe in common courtesy to neighbors, and I happen to like this neighbor a little more than most. Don't be rude." And with that she walked away towards the wall gate.  
  
Kai stood there for a moment, shaken. His Grandmother was SCARY when she was serious and angry, then, shivering he ran to catch up to his Grandmother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Tyson)  
  
Tyson was finishing up the basic foundations of the fort, hidden by mounds of snow, when he heard footsteps, and two people knocking on his house's door. He heard a cautious "Hello", and, recognizing the voice as Mrs. Januya's he answered her;  
  
"Hey Mrs. Januya, I'll be right there. Let me dust off a bit," Tyson stood and dusted the snow off his jacket, and then he heard a voice.  
  
"Tyson?!" Tyson stood rigid. No.... it couldn't be. Turning around, he saw what he thought he'd heard, it was  
  
"Kai?!" Tyson squeaked, "W-What are no doing here?"  
  
"I live there." He gestured towards the house to his left. He looked like he was having a hard time comprehending the situation, and was clenching his fists tightly.  
  
"But that means...." Tyson said slowly.  
  
......  
  
.........  
  
.............  
  
.................  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Two screams broke through the air. 


End file.
